familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Solomon Farnham Kimball (1847-1920)
}} * Early Utah Pioneer * Missionary to England Biography Vital Stats * Son of LDS Pioneer, Heber Chase Kimball (1801-1868) and Vilate Murray (1806-1867) * 1847-Feb-02 : Birth in Florence, Douglas Co, Nebraska * 1848 : Family Migration from Winters Quarters to Salt Lake Valley while infant * 1881-Feb-10 : Marriage (1) to Mary Ursula Pomeroy (1860-1892) in Maricopa Co, Arizona Territory, USA * 1886-87 : Family moves from Mesa Arizona to Salt Lake City * 1892 : First wife died * 1893-Apr-28 : Marriage (2) to Caroline Rasmene Fillerup (1867-1920) in Manti, Sanpete Co, Utah, USA * 1920-Feb-07 : Died at Salt Lake City, Salt Lake Co, Utah - buried 3 days later at Salt Lake City Cemetery Biography He married and Mary Pomeroy in Maricopa County, Arizona. The first four children were born there. All later children were born in Salt Lake City. The 1900 US Census lists his occupation as a Jailer at the City Prison. It appears that in his later years he wrote several articles for the Improvement Era: Solomon F. Kimball, Belated Emigrants of 1856 - Improvement Era, Feb. 1914, pp. 287–88. Thrilling Experiences by Solomon F. Kimball (1909) This is one of the most readable of the early autobiographical pioneer accounts. "Sol" Kimball (son of Heber C. Kimball and brother to general authority J. Golden Kimball) received spiritual promptings to share many of his personal experiences - the good ones as well as the bad ones - as a testimony of the Lord's intervention throughout his life. Coupled with his superb humor and spiritual insight, Brother Kimball shares several forgotten glimpses of hardworking pioneer Saints in their hostile environments; but, even more exciting are the personal struggles, experiences, and rewards that come to the author. To understand the day-to-day lives of LDS pioneers, this book should be on the reading lists of all LDS youth, teachers and researchers. 123pp. 978-1-930679-06-1 -biography-youth- * Archive Publishers - Out of Print LDS Pioneer Books Corrections to Family Records # Meriba Kimball was born to the second wife, not the first wife, in 1903. # Wife Caroline was born in 1867 per 1900 US Census Marriage and Family 1st Marriage: Mary Pomeroy # Solomon Farnham Kimball (1881-1972) - m. Margaret Dunn # David Pomeroy Kimball (1883-1889) - died young # Helen Mar Kimball (1885-1982) - m. Robert Orgill # Roy Kimball (1885-1889) - died young # Heber Chase Kimball (1888-1976) - m. Pearl Smith # Sarah Vilate Kimball (1890-1890) - died infant # Murray Kimball (1892-1892) - twin, died infant # Zula Vilate Kimball (1892-1892) - twin, died infant 2nd Marriage: Caroline Fillerup # Meriba Kimball (1903-2002) - m. Kenneth Cornia 1870 US Census Take at Paris, Rich Co, Utah - At age 23 he is staying with the Elvia Williams household, next door to his brother David P Kimball. 1900 US Census Take June 1900 at Precinct 37 - Salt Lake City 4th Ward Shows he was born in Nebraska and married for 7 years to Caroline. * Kimball, Solomon F (Feb-1847) - head of household /ocp: City Prison Jailer * Kimball, Caroline F (Dec 1867) - wife * Kimball, Helen M (Dec 1885) - born in Arizona * Kimball, Heber C (Aug 1888) - born in Utah See Also * Spencer Kimball Family Ancestry * Solomon Kimball * Kimball in Douglas County, Nebraska * Kimball in Salt Lake County, Utah * Kimball in Maricopa County, Arizona